History of Lauren Hunter
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Lauren Hunter is a mystery. Could she be the link between Callen and his family? And does this have to do with his Sister, Amy Callen? Hetty knows, or at least some or most of it. Read and Review Please! Rated because I want it that way.


RDF1: Hello and welcome to a new fic, by yours truly!

Dx: Like that's anything worth cheering about.

Jenny: Well, considering what's been done before, this is certainly outside the general norm.

LR: At least what this Fanfic Author considers norm.

RDF1: Well, after watching the season 3 opener of NCIS: Los Angeles, my mind nearly blew again.

Dx: You mean it didn't blow? Why?

RDF1: Because it started racing, making connections preemptively in order to prevent a blow out.

Jenny: You mind explaining what that really means?

I could give you a short version, but it would be so cut and dry that it wouldn't make that much sense without the full version to back it up, so here is my new theory about G. Callen's life. This stems from my original theory, but now has expanded given the latest information.

Disclaimer: Well, other than the characters, the show, and only possibly the idea, RDF1 owns his OCs, Ideas, etc.

Don't take this too seriously, but give it some thought. For those who still want it, I'll give the cut and dry version at the end of it.

Summary: Amy Callen. Who was she? What does she have to do with Lauren Hunter? Read to find out.

(Story Begin)

My name is Lauren Hunter. I am the new head of the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles for the Navy Criminal Investigative Service. I had been in charge for less than a week, not even one case finished before my team left after their former boss and friend, Hetty Lange. I would have done the same, but I needed to make my arrival more announced, especially since they thought I was Ilena, their long lost niece. But the truth was more than even Callen could handle.

The truth is my real name is Amy Callen, G. Callen's sister. Years ago I fell into a river and my best friend Hannah Lawson ended up taking my place, having similar enough appearance to me for them to be fooled. After that I don't remember much, just that I was found by Hetty Lange, before she was the head of OSP of NCIS: Los Angeles.

One would be wondering why I don't tell this to Callen, but the truth is: I had amnesia for most of my life after that point. Thanks to Hetty, I was able to adopt my new life at Lauren Hunter, though I had a feeling that Hetty knew who I was without ever telling me a thing. For several years I grew up, never knowing my brother's life as a Navy Personnel, DEA Agent, or even with the CIA. One thing I do remember was one of his adopted families that Hetty told me about. Alina Rostoff, daughter of Ilena Vadim. Ilena took Callen in for a short time in hopes to make amends between our families, only for them to move out of the country after having to return Callen to an orphanage so the Comescu family wouldn't find them. That's where I stepped in. I asked Ilena everything I needed to know to take her place and be accepted within the Comescu family as her in order to help protect Callen until the time comes when the Comescu no longer hunt for his (and my) blood.

Using this information I was able to help Callen from the inside once they made their assault on the house where the Comescu family lived. After I heard Callen go in to find Hetty I followed closely and reached the door as Alexa, my 'Aunt', told Callen she knew everything about him. I couldn't let her tell him, so I entered the room, hesitated for a moment when Callen turned to me, before shooting Alexa, preventing her from saying anything more.

When he asked me about Ilena, I told him the truth, or at least enough of it to keep him satisfied for the time being. One thing I never intended to tell him was that she was the one who adopted him for those precious six months he had with Alina, someone who I know would have been happy to be with Callen now, as brother and sister.

By the time I remembered my life as Amy Callen, I was already so deep as Lauren Hunter, and my aliases which I need as much as Callen does for undercover business, that I let Amy Callen hide in the back of my mind whenever I'm near Callen. The one thing I never remembered was my baby brother's first name. It broke my heart that I, his sister, could never tell him something he's wanted to know his whole life. Not even Hetty knows, or has never told me if she knows it or not. So, I continue to be there for Callen, in ways he'll never truly understand until the time comes for me to tell him everything, if Hetty doesn't already do it first.

I am grateful to Hetty, for everything she's done to help us out after the death of our Mother, rest Clara's soul forever. Thanks to her, I have another chance to look out for my baby brother again.

(Story End)

Cut and Dry Version: Lauren Hunter is Amy Callen. Hetty Lange raised her to help out in her mission to protect Callen from the Comescu family. Hunter can't remember Callen's first name, other than G. (or Baby Brother.) Ilena Vadim and her family adopted Callen to make up for what the Comescu Family did to Clara, name of Callen's Mother (As revealed by Hetty in Season 3 Episode 3). Alina is Ilena's Daughter, given the small hints about the connection Alina had with the marking of the Comescu.

Please review and let me know if this makes sense, or is totally bonkers. Favorite if you like, but don't add it to alert, because I will never add to this, at least not that I know of. So, until the update for my Digimon Fic, goodness knows when…

Note: This theory might not hold up by the end of Season 3, to keep that in mind.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
